


Jack Knew First

by unacaritafeliz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Jack being a dork and a good wingman, Just some plotless stuff I was inspired to write since my slow burn fic is kicking my ass, Love Realization, M/M, but like a regular wingman, not a painful holster-esque wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz
Summary: As for the last poem - it's strange but I understood the poem perfectly. I'm not always good at stuff like that, but I knew exactly what kind of emotion you were trying to display. I definitely agree that the aesthetic of the  photographs compliment the poem well but, for me, the photograph of Bittle is perfect because, for me, the poem is about how Bittle makes me feel. For you though... see the attached photo. I took it when I came down for Chow's birthday. You'll know how to compose the picture best for your poem but... maybe it'll be a good starting point for you :)[When Nursey asks Jack for some help with his photography project, he gets a little more help than he bargained for].





	Jack Knew First

**Author's Note:**

> [I saw this prompt by hyacincthbaby and fic by parrishrubberplant in the NurseyDex tag and I wanted to write it too! I hope that's okay!](http://parrishsrubberplant.tumblr.com/post/173026029407/prompt-jack-critiquesworkshops-nurseys-amateur)

_'Dear Jack,_

_How are you? We had a watching party at the Haus for your game against the Maple Leafs. You had such a great game, that goal in the third quarter was so beautiful! I think all the new freshman are all super in love with you now? It should be interesting when you come to visit at least._

_I was wondering if you could look over my photography project at all? I know you're extremely busy, but you're probably the best person to ask since you have #photographyskillz and you actually know me? But, like, if you don't have time, please don't worry! I'm sure my professor will be able to help me out, and Bitty is always keen to give his opinion, as you know?_

_So my project is basically combining my photography with my poetry. I'm going to print the photo out next to a copy of the poem and display them. Hopefully it works that the photos bring out a deeper meaning in the poems and vice versa. My professor really likes the idea and I'm really excited about it! I've attached some mock ups of what it could look like and would really appreciate your thoughts on them and any advice you may have to make them any better?_

_I'm especially interested in your opinion on the last poem. You'll see I've got about half a dozen possible photos for it! They because while they all fit the poem, none of them seem perfect. I can't work out what I'm missing, but maybe an outside opinion will help. The poem is supposed to be about warmth, about love, about the way it feels to come home at the end of the long day. I hope you can see that in the poem, and I hope you can help me find a photo that captures it._

_Again - please don't worry about replying if you don't have time. I won't be offended, I promise._

_Good luck against the Penguins this week._

_Thanks,_  
_Nursey / Derek'_

* * *

 Nursey leans back in his chair and groans, lifting his arms up to stretch them over his head. He's been in the library since lunchtime, trying to write an essay for his Early South East Asian literature class. He's been having trouble getting in the right headspace to write though, his thoughts are stuttered rather than free-flowing, too stressed about hockey and his writing seminar and planning for senior year to write well right now.

"What's wrong, Nurse?" Dex asks from the chair opposite him. He doesn't look up from his laptop as he speaks, the melodious typing of his fingers doesn't falter

"This paper is kicking my ass," Nursey moans, lifting his hand to massage the sore muscles in his neck. "How long have we been in the library, Dexy? A year? Two years?"

Dex snorts. "It's been like an hour, Nurse," he says. He pushes a bag of gummy worms toward Nursey. "Have some sugar and suck it up."

Nursey can't help but smile as he takes a gummy worm. They've always been his favourite candy - Farrah used to sneak packets into his room when they were kids and when their parents weren't looking. They still remind him of her. "Thanks, Dexy," he says.

"Yeah, whatever," Dex says, but the corner of his mouth has quirked up into a smile in a way that Nursey doesn't think has anything to do with his code. He's glad they've finally worked out their friendship.

Nursey leans back in his chair thinking. This paper really is hopeless, he really should just table it for the afternoon and get a fresh start on it tomorrow. But what else could he work on? The only other thing due soon is photography assignment and he's stuck on that too. He was so stuck he'd actually emailed Jack for help yesterday, because obviously famous NHL players have nothing better to do with their precious little free time than help their old teammates with their college assignments. God, that was so unchill of him to send that.

Nursey's just debating calling it quits on studying and bugging Dex into getting milkshakes at Annie's with him when his laptop suddenly flashes with a notification.

_'One new email from Jack L. Zimmermann.'_

Nursey blinks at the email. He's kinda surprised that Jack's answered his email at all, but he's mostly just impressed that the email came through at the exact moment he was thinking about it. As much as they joke about Jack being a robot, his timing seems almost too perfect to be real. His phone lights up with a messenger notification and he picks it up to read it.

_'John Johnson: coincidence is just another word for lazy writing #JackExMachina'_

Nursey blinks at the message. He knows who Johnson is - the ex-goalie is infamous at Samwell, frequently discussed by players and alumni - but Nursey's never even met him, so it doesn't make sense for him to be messaging Nursey now. Besides, the message doesn't even make sense.

"What is it?" Dex asks. "Your frowning like your phone just told you the word 'chill' was illegal in 47 countries."

"I just got a message from Johnson?" Nursey says. "It's weird."

"I feel like that's just Johnson?" Dex says. "I met him on the taddy tour and he kept talking about 'the main narrative' and how I was part of a 'highly problematic yet super shipable romantic subplot'? He was weird. Probably best to ignore him."

"Yeah, he sounds a little off," says Nursey. "Imagine thinking that you could be part of a romantic subplot."

Dex flips him off with one hand, the tips of his ears flushing faintly pink. Nursey giggles as he turns his attention to Jack's email.

_'Dear Nursey / Derek,_

_I'm honoured that you want to share your photography project with me! Of course I have time to help you. Photography is my favourite hobby, and I find it very relaxing to spend some of my free time doing it. Besides, I'm always here to help you in whatever way I can. I may have graduated, but I've still got your back, Nurse._

_Your photography has improved so much since the start of the year! I especially liked your picture of the boys practicing during sunrise at Faber. I'd almost forgotten the way the light looks filtering through those windows, and you've made the colours look so vibrant and beautiful. It definitely catches the emotion of Faber. Just don't let your photography get in the way of hockey practice, eh, #28? Bittle would never forgive me if he lost the championship this year because one half of his best defense team was distracted by a camera :) :)_

_As for the last poem - it's strange but I understood the poem perfectly. I'm not always good at stuff like that, but I knew exactly what kind of emotion you were trying to display. I definitely agree that the aesthetic of the  photographs compliment the poem well but, for me, the photograph of Bittle is perfect because, for me, the poem is about how Bittle makes me feel. For you though... see the attached photo. I took it when I came down for Chow's birthday. You'll know how to compose the picture best for your poem but... maybe it'll be a good starting point for you :)_

_Anyway, please feel free to email me any updates! As I said, I do enjoy looking at photography and, well, Tater chirps me less when I work on photography on roadies instead of watching game tape obsessively._

_Speak soon._

_Your friend,_  
_Jack / Jack.'_

Nursey can't help but smile at his laptop, suddenly overcome with a rush of fondness for his sweet and soft Captain. Jack Zimmermann is a lot of things - he's an overdose survivor, an actual hockey legend, a doting boyfriend and a chirpy little shit - but he's also just such a good and kind and generous friend to everyone lucky enough to know him.

And, honestly, like Nursey knows Jack's with Bitty and he loves and respects that relationship but also? He's kinda just a little bit in love with Jack right now.

"Who's got you smiling like an idiot?" Dex mutters over his laptop.

"Just an email from Jack," Nursey says, his cheeks heating as he glances up at Dex, embarrassed at being called out. "He's helping me out with my photography project."

"Ah yes, the photography project I wasn't good enough to help with," says Dex, jabbing his keys loudly. It's true that Dex had offered to help yesterday, while Nursey was lounging in their room moaning about how hard his project was but like really? What was Dex going to do? Write an algorithm to determine the perfect photo?

Nursey laughs. "Don't be jealous, Poindexter," he says.

Dex huffs. Nursey sticks another gummy worm in his mouth as he opens Jack's attachment. The picture loads and Nursey inhales so sharply he nearly chokes on the gummy worm.

Nursey had sent Jack a dozen pictures to represent the peace and warmth of coming home after a long day - photos of Faber, photos of the Haus, photos of Bitty's pie and Ollie and Wicky first bumping and of Chowder on the ice, decked head to toe in Shark's gear, but the picture Jack's sent is of Dex and Nursey, sitting together on the front steps of the porch, leaning into each other, bathed in sunlight, glowing with laughter.

"You okay there, Nurse?" Dex asks.

Nursey looks up at Dex, who's finally stopped looking at his computer in favour of staring at Nursey, one of his red eyebrows arched up in question. The bright overhead lights imitates the sunlight in the picture, making his hair look like it's on fire. His amber eyes sparkle in the light of his laptop screen, regarding Nursey with fond exasperation and quiet concern.

He looks like coming home after a long day.

Shit.

The poem is about Dex.

Nursey exhales in disbelief. Jack didn't realise he was in love with Bitty until they were literally saying goodbye. How the fuck did he see read a poem that reminded him of Bitty and realise that Nursey wrote it about Dex?

Oh wait, shit.

Does that mean that Nursey's in love with Dex?

"Nurse?" Dex questions.

Shit, Nursey hasn't responded to him yet. He shakes his head to refocus. He's not going to freak out about this, or jump to any conclusions. He's going to be chill. He's going to stay calm and make a spreadsheet like Ransom taught him so he can process his feelings. He's going talk to Chowder and Farmer and Bitty and Foxtrot before he does anything stupid like listen to Jack Zimmermann.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," says Nursey. "I just realised I'm going to have to reshoot something for my photography project. Are you free on Saturday? I'll need your help."

Well, so much for being chill, Nursey thinks.

Dex scoffs. "Wouldn't you rather have Jack help you?"

"Nah," says Nursey. "It's gotta be you."

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this I was hit with 'damn should've made this JackNursey' feels but I'd already written it so...
> 
> Anyway, I'm here for Jack and Nursey emailing each other all awkwardly because they're both nerds and also both secretly intimidated by each other and kinda don't really think they're friends-friends despite really wanting to be and I'm also here for Johnson calling out my shitty writing. Thanks, bro.


End file.
